Ave Maria
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Christina Weasley was always the odd one out...and it isn't getting any better.
1. Chapter 1

"RON! Stop eating my pumpkin pasties!"

Ronald Weasley was downstairs, eating Christina's pumpkin pasties she had received from one of Arthur's work friends, Angus Diggory.

As usual he sent the whole family pimpkin pasties his wife had made.

"What? I was hungry," Ron explained with a mouthful of pastie.

"So? You already ate yours!"

Christina Weasley was different than the other Weasleys.

Where they had straight bright red hair, hers was wavy and raven black.

Whereas they all had freckles and pinker skin, her skin was whiter than paper and free of ANY freckles.

"Are you ready? We need to get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible. You leave for Hogwarts in 3 days!"

"Coming mum!" both teens called out hurrying to grab their cloaks and such.

"Right. Fred, George," Mrs. Weasely said as she hurried downstairs, "You two go first."

The elder of the Weasley's, twins of course, both stepped into the fire place, a black powder in hand, "Diagon Alley!"

In a split second the two dissapeared in a flash of green fkames.

"Right. Arthur, go and make sure they don't wander."  
"Yes dear," Arthur replied promptly, also taking the same powder and dissappearing.

"Christina, you next."

Christina was never much of fan of Floo Powder, she always felt nautious and lightheaded afterwords.

"Diagon Alley!" she cried as she threw the powder down.

Upon landing on the other end of the line, she immedeatly leaned agianst the wall, rather grateful she hadn't eaten those pimpkin pasties after all.

"You alright?" Arthur asked wlaking over and patting his kid on the back.

"Yeah…fine dad…" Christina replied managing to stand up, "Never gets easier though…"

"Right," Mrs. Weasely said stepping out of the fireplace with Ron, "Shall we then?"

With that the family started their shopping.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Mrs. Weasley! So good to see you again! Sending the next generation off now?" Olivander exclaimed as he saw the family come in.

"Yes! So exciting to see them grown up!"

"Right! Shall we start with you?" he asked Ron as he went up the ladder.

There was a moment of silnce before he handed the boy a wand, "Try this one…"

Ron nodded and waved it gently.

As he did one of Olivanders ladders shattered.

"Alright…this one?"

Ron handed him the old one and waved this one.

To his surprise, it worked out for him.

"Ahhh…the 12" ash wood, with a unicorn hair core. Very nice choice. Now you young miss," the elder man said going to the shelves.

The first couple of wands were just as bad as Ron's first experience.

The third one was the charm, "Oh.. 14" rosewood with a phoenix feather core. Sure suits you well."

"Wonderful! Thank you so much Olivander. Here you go," Mrs. Weasely said smiling as she handed him some galleons.

Christina stepped outside as she waited for her mom to finish up, staring at her wand.

"Hard to believe we're actually going to Hogwarts…aint it?" Ron said out of the blue as he walked up behind his sister.

"Yeah…it is," she replied with a sigh, "Guess it's onto the Florish and Bolts now."

"Let's just hope Fred and George don't rig some prank or something as soon as we walk in," Ron muttered quietly.

"They do...I'll make 'em wish they hadn't," Christina muttered as she followed their dad to the book shop.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

As they wandered around the shop, Christina paused as she heard a cold voice.

"…So nice to see you and your…family," Lucius Malfoy uttered darkly as he entered the shop.

"Lucius…what are you doing here?" Arthur snapped stepping forward.

Christina could only watch from the second floor, her books in her arms.

After a few minutes, Lucius left as Arthur turned to Molly, "We done dear?"

"Yes. We just need to get Christina her owl and we'll be good to go," Mrs. Weasley replied uneasily, "Thank you for picking their robes up though dear."

"Right. Let's go children!" Arthur called out opening the door.

As Christina walked down the stairs, she looked up at her dad, "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"He's a…co-worker. Let's go," Arthur replied smiling and ushering her out the door.

After picking out a black and white owl, Christine decided to name her Sarah.

"Right. Now then," Mrs. Weasley said as the family gathered outside, "Let's head home then."

"Right mum," the twins called out smirking at each other before walking over to Christine.

"What do you guys want?" Christina muttered as she walked back to the Floo Powder Network.

"We just wanted to give ya a few pointers for your first year," Fred said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Right. Wouldn't want ya to get detention on your first day," George added, putting an arm around her as well.

"Like you're the best role models. Mum got fifteen letters from school last year," Christina replied nonchalantly.

"Right...you've got a point," the two muttered in unison, "Well, good luck then."

With that, the Weasley's went home.


End file.
